Victorious: A BTR story
by It's rose hun
Summary: Hollywood Arts has been destroyed,What will the gang do now? Normal school is out.But the Palm woods is in. new romances&ships are about to happen. Yes summary sucks but its worth reading.Fist FanFic.Open to all reviews and ideas&hopefully a co writer
1. Chapter 1

Hii this is my first ever please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Big time rush

Chapter 1

Tori P.O.V

Ugh it's Monday morning and running late because my o so amazing sister Trina Vega didn't bother to wake me up, now i have to rush. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I threw one simple olive cargo skinny legs, brown boots, and a floral beige top with a brown bomber jacket. When I finished I glanced at the clock 8:20. Great first period already started I wonder what Sikowitz is teach. Lucky for me Hollywood Arts isn't that far from my house and I have a car. Yes I didn't hit the old lady this time. I left by 8:30 but when I arrived to school it seemed different, everyone was crowding outside of the school, when i got to the front i was shocked beyond belief, Hollywood Arts didn't look like Hollywood arts everything was burnt, windows busted walls the hell happened?

Students were in the Aphsalt Cafe crowding Lane as he spoke

"I'm sorry students but as you can see, the school is in full destruction and I'm sorry to say but you students can't be here for the rest of this year, you need to find a new school... "

He looked around at all our faces teary eyed and continued a moment later

"These repairs will take a while to fix and maybe if we're lucky the school will be repaired faster but by the looks of it.. It won't... I'm sorry guys, but I suggest u empty your lockers and go home" and with that lane walked away

I couldn't believe it, i won't be going to Hollywood arts for the rest of the

year? Walking to my locker I finally saw my best friends Andre and Cat

"Hey Guys" I said while looking at them trying not to cry

"Hey Tor" Andre responded.

"Hiii" cat said in her not so bubbly voice.

"I can't believe we won't be going here for the rest of the year, what are we

suppose to do, like go to a normal school? it's not like there are any performing arts schools accepting students in the middle of the semester" I said while emptying my

locker

"I know but we have no other choice Tori,I wish we had more options"'Andre said

looking at the floor

"Phooey this sucks, Normal is boring!" Cat yelled and then it hit me.

"Hey you guys i just thought of plan!" I said excitedly

"What" Both Cat and Andre said at the same time looking at me confused.

"The Palm Woods!" I yelled

"You mean that hotel were 'Future Stars' stay at?" Andre said while looking at me confused, obviously he didn't catch on

"Yes that hotel, they have a performing arts school there, it would be kind of like HA except we can all be roomies, they have an awesome pool and all the smoothies and corndogs we want! Also Roque Records is nearby if a certain musical genius wants to go by and show his skills. It's a good idea" I yelled way to excited and a moment later cat was jumping and giggling with me.

"That is a good Idea Tori" Andre said with a spark in his eyes, I knew that look he had more planned. And a moment later he was jumping with us. Until someone ruined it. Ugh Jade.

Jade stood behind them with becks arms draped over her shoulders.

"Vega. Guys are you idiots or something, why are you all happy and jumpy" Jade spoke with zero emotion

"Cause Tori here came up with the best idea ever!" Cat said all giggly and bubbly while poking me

"Oh Yea what idea?" Jade spoke with a serious tone

"To go to The Palm Woods, Stay there for the rest of the year and go to there

performing arts school" Andre said while looking at jade

Wait was that a smile on her face? Woah when does she smile for anything?

"You know Vega that's actually a good idea, i have to admit it you're not as stupid as I thought" jade said with a smirk.

"Thanks I think" I took it as a compliment; it's the most I'll get out if her.

After empting our lockers and leaving school, the whole gang came to my

house.

"So what's the plan?" Robbie asked

"Well first we need to talk to our parents and see how they feel and then check into the Palm Woods" I said. Everyone nodding in agreement.

After watching a movie, ordering pizza and laughing the day away everyone went home to do their best convincing.

Around 10:00pm everyone texted me what their parents said.

**Beck: I'm in; parents are cool with the palm woods.**

**Andre: Hey chica, were set to go**

**Jade: I'm going Vega, still surprised you not that stupid**

**Cat: Hiiiiiiiii Omg parents said yes! yay!**

**Robbie: Hi mi lady, can't wait to roomie with you**

Oh my gosh. I can't believe this happening. Palm Woods here I come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

1 week later.

I woke up Saturday morning and went to get some breakfast. My parents were talking about the palm woods and me going there but now there was a dilemma I just might have to take Trina. But luckily for me she found some prep school to go to at the end of town.

"Thank you" I sighed in relief, i went back to my room grabbed my phone and updated my slap status:

**Parents agreed with me, looks like I'm going to the Palm Woods and No Trina!**

**Mood: Relieved :)**

Later I texted Andre and he told me he's picking me up in an hour to go and Check into the Palm Woods with the gang.

After I packed my coach bags full of jeans, shorts, tops, bikinis, underclothes, shoes, dresses and everything a girl needs. By the time I finished I packed 3 suitcases and one duffle bag. A few minutes later André came and we left to the Palm Woods. Once I got in the car I updated my slap status

**Off to the Palm Woods with The Gang!**

** Mood: Excited 8)**

When we got there it was way nicer then I could've imagined. It was perfect.

"Oh my god it's so pretty!"Cat said screamed all excited, jumping around. We all couldn't help but laugh and nod in agreement. Jade and beck went to go sign us in and get our room keys but it was taking a long time. Sigh. Andre had his keyboard and started playing random tunes and of course I couldn't help but start singing while cat and robbie started dancing.

Jade and Beck came back moments after with our keys and we went to our room. When we opened it was perfect, like our own personal heaven. It was like a mini condo, enough room for all of us. Big plasma TV and entertainment system in the center of the room against the wall, a huge blue couch with orange throw pillows, a grand piano, pool table, and amazing balcony, karaoke machine, Fire place and everything u can imagine. It was like our mini paradise. We picked our bedrooms, obviously us girls got the biggest room and the boys got the second biggest. We unpacked our things and decorated our rooms, jade and I decorated our room Black, Silver, Purple stars all over our walls. After finishing unpacking and decorating, everyone left except me and cat.

"Hey cat, want to get a smoothie?" i asked

"Ooo yay! I love smoothies!" cat yelled

"So let's go" I said still giggling at her outburst

"Kay Kay" she said, we grabbed are bags and room keys and left the room.

While walking down the hall I couldn't help but notice BTR posters down the hallway, must be a new boy band . After getting our smoothies and walking back to our room me and cat started singing "Make it Shine" in harmony, dancing and twirling around. Little did we notice a cute guy looking out the room across from us until he started clapping.

BTR P.O.V

The four boys were in the midst of a video game when they heard some amazing

Singing.

_"Here i am, once again, feeling lost but now and then I breath it in to let it go _

_And you don't know where you are now Or what it would come to If only somebody could hear_

_ When you figure out how You're lost in the moment You disappear_

_ You don't have to be afraid To put your dream in action_

_ You'll never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction _

_Not a fantasy Just remember me. When it turns out right._

_ Cause you know that if your live In your imagination Tomorrow you'll be Everybody's fascination _

_In my victory Just remember me When I make it shine"_

"Who is that" Kendall asked

"I don't know "the other three said

Logan walked to the door, opened it and saw Tori and Cat singing and dancing to 'Make It Shine'. Kendall, James and Soon followed and watched the girls.

"There hot" James said while fixing his hair with his luck his comb

"Amazing" Kendall said

"I call dib's" Both James and Carlos said

And without noticing Logan started clapping and the girls turned around and

blushed a crazy shade of red, curtsied and walked in there room.

"Why'd you clap?" Kendall asked

"Because they were amazing" Logan said

"Did you see that brunette she's totally gorgeous. I call dib's" James said.

"No" Kendall yelled. "You can't call dib's just because she's hot, we all get a fare shot"

"Fine. Let the best man win!" James said "Fine" Kendall said slightly annoyed

"She will be mine!" James screeched as he walked out the room.

"Hes something else"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Tori woke up first, everyone was still sleeping so she decided to take a shower an hour later everyone was still knocked out so she decided to get dressed and see if she can found the dance studio the Palm Woods had. She got dressed and decided to wear black and silver metallic fade short shorts with a cute pink shirt and black&silver ankle wrap opened toed wedges. She grabbed her phone and room key and went into the elevator pressing the button to the lobby

Walking out the elevator to the lobby she accidentally bumped face first into someone's muscular chest. They both fell on the ground with Tori on this stranger's chest, they both groaned in some pain. Still in a slight daze Tori didn't even realize she's was straddling a complete stranger's waist. As she looked up ready to stand she locked eyes another set of chocolate brown eyes. Both blushing after realized they were still on the floor

"Oh my God, I am Sooo so sorry!" Tori said as stood up and looked at him.

The brown eyed stranger stared at Tori in awe as if were hypnotized by her.

"Your Staring..." Tori said awkwardly yet completely flattered

"Ooo sorry " He said embarrassed while turning Beet red

"I'm Tori" she said while tucking a brown strand behind her ear

"I'm James. James Diamond, sorry about bumping into you" he said.

Relax James he thought to himself.

"No, no don't apologize it was my fault. I should've been watching were i was going" tori said while smiling

"We'll it was nice falling onto you... Bye "

She said laughing. She looked back once as she walked away, with him still awe struck.

Wait did the James Diamond Just let a totally hot chick walk away without asking her out?

Walking to the main desk she asked about the dance studio and were it was. After she found it she decided to sit by the pool and relax.

Walking by the pool she tripped and braced herself for face first impact on to the floor but instead felt strong arms go around her waist and help her up onto her feet.

'Nice job tor, what is it klutzy day?' Tori thought to herself until she noticed the tall and handsome guy who helped her up. His dirty blonde hair, cute grin and gorgeous eyes.

"Thanks" she said trying hard to keep from blushing.

"No problem" he smiled a cute goofy grin

"I'm Kendall" he said while reaching his hand out to her

"Tori" she said smiling and accepting his hand.

"So are you new here? He asked

"Yea just moved in yesterday with my friends after our school closed for repair" she said

"Repair?" he asked.

"Yea, our school kind of burnt and became completely demolished and since we didn't want to go to a normal school, we figured why not go somewhere with other talented people" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Talented people? Wait what school did you go to?"

"Hollywood Arts"

"Really? So what can you do. I assumed you were a model"

"Really? A Model. I'm no were near. But I can sing, dance and act" She gloated cheerfully

"Well maybe one day you can sing for me?" he asked with a hint of hope.

"One day" she said flirtatiously "So is there anything cool around here to do? She asked curiously while looking around

"Yea... You look so familiar" he said looking at her trying to remember

her then it him

"Now i remember. You were singing in the hallway with a red head, you guys were amazing" he said

"Thanks and that was my best friend cat. I adore her craziness" Tori said. Her phone starts to ring and she answers hearing cat cry about a purple unicorn. Tori sighed and hung up

"I guess you have to go?" he spoke with a hint of disappointment

"Yea cat needs me, something about a purple unicorn end ice-cream. I don't get her sometimes"

"Okayy, well it was really nice meeting you, maybe sometime I can take

you around and show you all the cool things to do here" he said smiling

"I would like that, well see you around" as she started to turn away

"Wait!"he said as he grabbed her hand

"What?" she said smirking

"How bout we go out tonight?"

"Uh sure, here's my number" she writes her number on his hand

"I'll call you in a hour, do you mind if I walk you to your room?"

"No, not at all" she says blushing. They head to the elevator and go to Tori's room.

"I'll pick you up around 6?"

"Ok I'll be ready, wait! should I dress casual or formal?"

"Casual" he said as he took her hand and kissed it."Bye"

"Bye"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When she got back to her room she saw jade leaning against the wall smirking at her

"So who were you talking to?"Jade asked while smirking

"O no one just this really cute guy named Kendall " tori said all excited

"so u forgot about James ?"She said smirking

"How did you know that?"

"I know everything " she said with a sly smirk.

"Okay then…"

"Hi Hi" she screamed as she bounced out into to living room.

"Hey cat, so what was this thing about a unicorn and ice-cream?"

"he tried to take my ice-cream and eat me!"

"It was a dream unicorns don't exist"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind"

"kay kay"

1 hr later

The girls where in the bedroom; cat going through her clothes, jade lying on her bed and tori sitting by the vanity.

"Hey guys, I found the dance studio we should practice our songs and dance routine now, I'm bored and the guys went out." She said while brushing her hair looking into a mirror.

"Kay Kay, let's get ready" Cat said while throwing on a pink romper with purple converse

"Whatever, be ready in five" Jade threw one black shorts with converses and and grey burnout pullover.

When they got to the dance studio it was simple. full length mirrored

walls, silver detailing and a wood floor

"So which song do we start practice" Cat asked

"All i want is everything" Jade spoke.

Tori and cat agreed.

Cat found the music Andre recorded for the song so they can practice when he's not around.

-Music Starts combine dance from music video &yerba

"All I Want Is Everything"

I feel delirious, come let's get out of here

We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear

We're heading for the sky

And we'll get lost in it cause

All I want, all I want, all I want

Is everything

[Chorus:]

And I will pose if I wanna

And will vogue like Madonna

I might not dance like MJ RIP

But I will give the best of me

All I want is everything

Yes everything too much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between

And I'm not givin' up

As long as it feels right

At least we know that we're alive

All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah

Whoa oh

We don't ever stop

Let's watch the sun come up

We'll sleep when we're dead cause

Halfway kinda sucks

We're heading for the sky

And will get lost in it cause

All I want, all I want, all I want is everything

[Chorus:]

And I will pose if I wanna

And I will vogue like Madonna

I might not dance like MJ RIP

But I will give the best of me

All I want is everything,

Yes everything, too much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between

And I'm not givin' up

As long as it feels right

At least we know that we're alive

All I want is everything, yes everything yeah

Whoa oh

Hold on to me

And I'll hold on to you (oh)

Don't over think

What have we got to lose

It's me and you,

Me and you no matter what

Whoa oh ah oh whoa oh oh whoa

We're heading for the sky

And we'll get lost in it cause

All I want, all I want, all I want is everything

[Chorus:]

And I will pose if I wanna

And I will vogue like Madonna

I might not dance like MJ RIP

But I will give the best of me

All I want is everything

Yes everything, too much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between

And I'm not givin' up

As long as it feels right at least we know we're alive

All I want is everything

Yes everything

Whoa oh

"That was fun!" cat screeched while jumping around like a five year old

"Omg" Jade spoke with a tone of disbelief

"What?" Both cat and tori said at the same time

"Look" jade said while pointing at a poster.

"Palm Woods Annual Sing off, winner gets $5000 and a chance

to record with Gustavo from Roque records and a recording with Big Time Rush"

"Let's do it!"

"Yay ! But wait who's big time rush?" cat asked looking at the girls

"a new band probably"

"Were winning this" Jade said cockily

*Tori's phone rings*

"Hello?"

"Hey Tori,its Kendal"

"hi Kendall,whats up?"

"I'm really sorry but i have to cancel our date something came up with my manager. I can't make it tonight."

"Wait manager?"

"Mhmm, so can we meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure no problem"

"So meet me by the pool tomorrow morning around 9ish?"

"Consider it a date, bye Kendall"

*end conversation*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Next Day

Tori was the first one up again so she decided to go get a smoothie, meet Kendall and go for a quick swim, she put one a red bikini and denim blue shorts. After passing the front desk and walking out to the pool she bought a strawberry smoothie. After getting a text from Trina saying how much she loved her new school she heard someone say her name.

"Hey Tori!" Kendal screamed across the pool from where she was standing

Tori looks towered him, waves and walks over. Kendall and the rest of BTR watch her as she walks over.

James fixes his hair, Carlos puts on his helmet and Logan smirks.

"Hey Kendall, James" she saids smiling

"Hey" James says as he does his famous hair flip and smile

"You know him?" Kendal says with a hint of jealousy and worry in his voice

"Yep i fell on top of him yesterday "she says laughing and winking

"Yep it was fun" he says as he winks at her

"Your Pretty!" he screams with a huge grin "Im Carlos"

"Im logan"

"Aww u made me blush, not so bad yourself" she said winking at him 'I think I my friend cat might like you'

Carlos: is she pretty?

Tori: "She's gorgeous with awesome red velvet hair, loves corndogs, completely random and amazing voice" Tori looks through pictures in her phone "Look"

"woah" carlos says in awe.

Tori sits next to Kendal on the beach chair and leans on him. A slight blush sneaking on both the cheeks

"So how was your day after canceling our date?" she says while smirking

"Very suckish actually" he says while putting his arm around her shoulders

"so tor. Tell me about yourself." James said interrupting there moment

"Ok well I'm 17, born in the Hollywood hills. I'm half Latina and Irish. My dad's a police officer. I went to Sherwood HS until I filled in for my sister Trina during her showcase and got into Hollywood Arts. I sing dance and act. Also have four best friends Cat, Andre, Beck and Robbie an also a best 'frenemy' Jade who dates beck and I guess that its" she said kind of nervous

"Wow you're like a triple threat" Logan says completely astonished

"You really are, I assumed you were a model with those cheek bones" james says while smirking and caressing her cheek.

"Oh stop it" she said giggling and trying to control her blush

"So do you guys know about this annual sing off the palm woods has?"

"Yea, all the singers here normally sign up but no one's really done an amazing job to tell you the truth" Kendal says

"Really, Me and my friends were thinking about doing it"

*Tori's phone vibrates. *

One New Message

Jade: Just signed up for the Sing Off, we have to perform 2 Songs. Andre's writing some songs."

"Scratch that, we are doing the sing off" she says sounding slightly worried

"No worries you'll do great." James said while rubbing her hand

"Yea. So maybe you can sing for me" kendal says smirking

"Only if you sing for me" she says while sticking her tongue out. "Hey do you guys know who 'Big Time Rush' is?"

When Kendal was about to a new voice interrupts him. Tori look up to see that player of a bastard Ryder Daniels.

"Hey Tor" he says with a sly smirk

"Ryder" she says rolling her eyes

"Hey Tor, I was wondering if you would give me a second chance" he smiles expecting her to say yes and pretend what happened between them was ok

"Aw Ryder" she says all happy and flirty.

James and Kendall looked hurt.

She gets up and spills her smoothie on him.

"I would never give you a second chance after what you did" and at that moment all the rage and anger she had for him came rushing back as she stud up and started making him walk back towards the pool

"I guess you didn't get the hint after the song I sang to you. I guess I should remind you " Tori said completely annoyed

"You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me

I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely

Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention

'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions"

By the time she finished the verse she didn't realize how close to the pool she made Ryder walk towards, so she pushed him in the pool.

"Bye Ryder" tori said with so much venom and poison in her voice. She walked away feeling relieved.

Kendal, Logan Carlos and James all stared at her "Wow" they all said

'She's amazing' Kendal thought

"I want her" James said sternly

"You can't have her!" Kendal says in an annoyed tone

"She's pretty"

"Don't fight" logan says in a warning tone


End file.
